The guitar and related instruments go back a long way in history. Although there have been variations, the basic stringed instrument with a body and a neck remains constant. The guitar is played with the neck raised slightly. The user selects the note to be played by pushing the guitar strings against the neck and strumming the strings. The pressure of the user's finger against the string and the neck changes the length of the string, modifying the note played by strumming the string.
This means, however, that the user is constantly holding the neck of the guitar in a raised position, which can lead to fatigue for the user. In addition, if the user releases the guitar, the neck will be lowered due to the effect of gravity, requiring the user to once again raise the neck.
Many users use a guitar strap to hold the weight of the guitar. However, a guitar strap does not keep the neck of the guitar in an elevated position. When the guitar is released, the neck falls until it is approximately parallel with or angled downward to the floor. That is, the guitar strap can support the weight of the guitar but it does not support the neck in the correct playing position. In addition, the movement of the guitar strap as the guitar neck moves up and down can cause movement of the user's shirt, causing it to bunch and causing additional discomfort to the user.
The effort needed to support the neck of the guitar can cause strain on the user's arm and neck. This strain can cause the user to stop playing sooner than the user would otherwise prefer or can cause repetitive motion type injuries. These injuries can, in turn, make it even more uncomfortable for the user to play the guitar.
In addition, if the user releases the guitar for any reason, either on purpose or accidentally, while playing, it may be difficult for the user to quickly grab the guitar and resume playing. That is, once the user lets go of the neck of the guitar, the user must make extra effort to reach the guitar neck's current position.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that can support the neck of the guitar in playing position. Additionally, there is need for the device to not add substantially to the weight of the guitar and its attachments. Further, there is a need for the device to be small to avoid substantially interfering with the user's use of the guitar.